Pétalos de Oscuridad
by Neith Eaton Everdeen
Summary: Sakura decide madurar y dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Sasuke e infiltrarse en Akatsuki para matar al que parece ser el nuevo lider Uchiha Madara. Pero el destino da muchas vueltas y el amor puede cambiarlo todo. SakuraXMadara. De parte de mi buena amiga Andy, ella me ha pedido que lo suba para vosotros por ella. Saludos.
1. La Misión

Holaaaa, esta historia no es mía, es de mi amiga Andy que me pidio que se la subiera, porque no se que problema tenía con la cuenta, sinceramente a mi me gusta mucho ¿Y a vosotros?

Aquí os va el capítulo 1:

* * *

><p>Dicen que el amor puede cambiar a una persona. Es mentira. La gente no como él no pueden renunciar a cosas como la venganza. Fue una estupidez.<p>

-Seis meses antes-

Esta mañana Konoha se encontraba preciosa. Los pétalos rosas de las Sakuras caían y le daban un aire magestuoso al paisaje.

- ¡Oye, Sakura!- me giré hacia la voz que me llamaba.

- Naruto...

Me sorprendí al ver que sonreía de verdad.

- Sakura, ¡Sasuke ha vuelto!- no podía creer lo que oía.

Después de todo lo que nos hizo no era capaz de entender como Naruto lo perdonó o como confia aún en él.

A pesar de mis malos presentimientos fuimos a recibirlo.

- Naruto, Sakura.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Me alegro de volver a verlos. Espero que me perdoneis, por todo.

Los dos se abrazaron. Cuando Sasuke iba a abrazarme a mi también lo aparté de un manotazo. Era cierto que cuando éramos pequeños me había enamorado de él, incluso dos años después de que se fuera. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no era la niña tonta de siempre y no iba a volver a soportar sus desprecios. Mi amor por él había muerto.

- Es posible que Naruto confíe en ti, pero yo no.

- Entiendo que me odies, pero he cambiado. Mi germano me hizo ver la verdad. Su sacrificio... lo cambió todo.-hizo una pausa.- Sakura yo... te amo.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Quizás lo dijera de verdad. Quizá había cambiado, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme.

- Sasuke no te odio. Me das lástima. Y para confesiones ya es demasiado tarde.- no hubo ni un temblor en mi voz.

Todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto ante mi respuesta. Sasuke empezó a llorar.

- Lo siento.- me fui.

Nunca me había sentido mejor.

Horas más tarde del "reencuetro" me dirigí al despacho de la Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama me mandó llamar?- que estupidez de pregunta.

-Sakura necesito que realices una misión especial. Solo tu eres capaz de hacer lo que te voy a pedir. Necesito que te infiltres en la organización criminal Akatsuki.- me sorprendí ante la misión.- Si nuestros datos son correctos, Madara Uchiha, es el verdadero líder. Y tú eres la única que podría derrotarlo.

- Tsunade-sama... no sé como yo voy a poder derrotar a alguien tan poderoso- la verdad es que me asustaba.

Madara Uchiha... el co-fundador de Konoha y líder del Clan Uchiha.

- Confío en que encontrarás la forma.

- Entonces como entro en Akatsuki?

- Tendrás que dejar que te secuestren. Sòlo pierdete cerca de lo que creemos que es su guarida. Inventate una historia sobre por que quieres renegar de la aldea. Según lo que nos ha contado Sasuke sólo tendrás que derrotar a uno de sus miembros para entrar

- Cómo sabré que van a darme la oportunidad?- si no lo conseguía moriría en vano.

- Muchos de sus miembros han muerto. Necesitan gente. Y una kunoichi con tus habilidades les vendría muy bien. Sakura si no estuviera segura no te lo pediría, eres como una hija para mi.

- Está bien acepto. Pero lo haré a mi manera.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? intrigante, verdad.<p>

Saludos. Sara (Y Andy)


	2. Secuestrada

**Holaaa, siento el retraso, es culpa mía Andy me envió el capi por WhatsApp a la noche como siempre, es bastante cortito pero interesante, os lo dejo, a ver que tal a mi me está gustando mucho jejej:**

* * *

><p>Me dirigí hacia la guarida. Tenía miedo, ¿Pero quien no lo tiene alguna vez? De repente escuché un ruido y todo se volvió negro.<p>

Desperte en una habitación, iluminada por varias velas. Estaba tumbada en una cama y tenía una venda en la muñeca. Me la quité y ví un pequeño agujero. Supongo que me habrían sedado. En una mesita de madera al lado de la cama había un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes, ambos negros. Tenían una nota encima que me indicaba que me dirigiera al salón principal.

Cuando llegué me encontré a cuatro miembros de Akatsuki. En el medio estaba un muchacho de pelo anaranjado, con una banda ninja de Amegakure y lleno de piercings. A su derecha había una chica con el pelo azul sujetado por una rosa blanca de papel. También tenía un piercing. A la izquierda del chico se encontraba... un pez? **(N/A:jajaja perdón no pude evitarlo).** Y por último estaba un hombre enmascarado, tapado de pies a cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Pain. Soy el líder de Akatsuki. Ella es Konan, si quieres vivir tendrás que pelear contra ella y ganar. De esa forma ingresaras en Akatsuki. Si no me equivoco eres de Konoha, nos vendría bien información y supongo que una renegada no desaprovechara esta ocasión.- me dijo el muchacho del pelo naranja.

- No, no te equivocas. Voy a luchar y a ganar.

- Muy bien. Por cierto, el pez es Kisame y el rarito enmascarado es Tobi. No le hagas mucho caso.

- Ehhhh! A quien le has dicho tu pez!

- Tobi es un buen chico...

Ah...mmmm...claro. Nunca imagine que Akatsuki consiguiera hacerme reír.

- Bueno que empiece la pelea.

**(VIOLENCIA A PARTE. Lo siento es que nunca escribí una pelea.)**

Tuve que usar casi toda mi fuerza, pero al final lo conseguí. Estoy dentro.

- Bienvenida, Sakura. Eres una buena rival. Espero que nos hagamos amigas

- Saku-chan es muy fuerte! A Tobi le gusta!

No podía evitar reírme, ese chico era realmente chistoso. La verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda entre ellos. No me parecían unos asesinos despiadados, pero la realidad era esa. Eran criminales y debía matarlos. Pero admito que empiezo a dudar de si podré hacerlo.ç

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido? Saludos de Andy y gracias a Annie Darcy.<strong>

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Interrogada

**Hola! Siento el retraso, realmente es culpa de Andy y mía, pero ella tardó en enviarmelo y yo tardé en subirlo... En fin os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Mi segundo día en Akatsuki. Me desperté bastante tarde, sobre las diez. Encendí las velas tratando de adaptar mi vista a la luz. Todo estaba igual que ayer. Echaba en falta mi cuarto. Este era tan apagado... pero, desde cuando había una planta? Me dirigí hacia ella y de repente se abrió mostrando una cara bicolor.<p>

-Ahhhhh!- mi grito despertó a toda la organización. Bueno a lo que quedaba de ella.

-Que pasa? Saku-chan ha despertado a Tobi...

- Sakura, todo bien?- me preguntó el "líder".

- E-Esa pla-planta tiene cara!

Todos se rieron. La verdad es que pensandolo con calma si tenía gracia, pero no me agradaba que casi me diera un infarto.

- Soy Zetsu y no soy una planta.

- Ahhhh!-me escodí detrás de Tobi- La planta hablaaaa!

- Sakura tranquilízte. Él también es miembro de la organización.- me explicó Konan.

-Ah...ah va-vale.

- Zetsu es de mala educación espiar a la gente mientras duerme.

Dicho eso se marcharon y me quedé sola con Tobi, que aunque se hubiera querido ir no hubiese podido ya que lo tenía agarrado como una serpiente a una presa.

-Saku-chan... me estoy quedando sin aire.

- Ah...Ehhhh...Si, lo siento.

En el momento en que le solté me estampó contra la pared.

- Por qué alguien como tu iba a renegar de su aldea y entrar en Akatsuki?.

Su voz era fría e impasible.

- Quién eres ?.

- Yo he preguntado antes.

Me inventé la primera escusa que se me ocurrió.

- Me fui porque estaba harta de que me subestimaran. Ahora te toca. Quién eres?

Me soltó y se quitó la mascara. Tsunade tenía razón. Era Uchiha Madara, pero para tener ciento y pico años no aparentaba más de veinte.

- Supongo que ya sabes quien soy.

- Arrogante...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos (N/A: ahora entra la Inner Sakura, jejejeje)

- Como te atre...

- A demás no hacia falta estamparme contra la pared! Bestia!

Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

- En vez de jutsus deberías haber aprendido a ser cortés. Disculpate al menos.

- L-lo s-sient-to.

- Mejor. Así que el gran Madara Uchiha a regresado de entre los muertos, para hacer qué?

-" Que cambios de humor tiene esta chica". Ahh... Ehhh... Si, eso aún no necesitas saberlo.

-Ehhh? Pero por qué?

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones niñata!.

Puede que fuera Madara Uchiha, pero eso a mi no me lo dice ni Buda en pleno Nirvana. Lo tumbé de un puñetazo que resonó en toda la habitació. Creo que lo dejé inconsciente. Supuse que los otros vendrían y ya que Pain se había presentado como el líder. le volví a colocar la mascara.

- Sakura que ha... ? Está dormido?

- Jjejejeje... no es que... am.. se ha desmayado. Mejor lo llevo a su habitación.

- No te molestes ya...

No lo dejé terminar. Tenía que hacerle saber que conocía su identidad sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- Yo me ocupo, de verdad. Lo sé.

Con eso se fueron de la habitación y yo me quedé a solas con el Uchiha. Lo puse en la cama y le até las muñecas. Le quité la máscara, no pudiendo evitar un ligero sonrojo. Tenía una ezpresión relajada y dulce. Algo que nunca había visto en un Uchiha.

Empezó a despertarse.

-¿ Pero que demonios...?

- Ni lo intentes, las cuerdas están reforzadas con chacra.

Me miró extrañado. Pero pronto cambió su expresión por una mueca de asco y repugnancia.

-¿ Y que se supone que vas a hacer? Tendrás que matarme para sacarme información, ¿ o acaso crees que me tragué la historia de k todos te subestimaban?

Ahora era yo la sorprendida. Cualquiera me abría creído, incluso Pain lo hizo.

- Está bien, lo admito, mentí. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Dejé la villa de la hoja por que allí todo era malos recuerdos. El recuerdo de mis padres, de los amigos y maestros que perdimos, del... del amor que una vez sentí por Sasuke y de como el me humillaba... No soportaba más vivir así... No quería vivir... Por eso decidí unirme a Akatsuki. Para encontrar un motivo por el que vivir.

Se suponía que tenía que inventarme algo y voy y le cuento la verdad. Pero se había quedado callado, mirando a un punto fijo, como si estuviera recordando algo de su pasado. De un triste pasado que yo no tardaria en conocer.

- ¿Así que arriesgaste tu vida para no quitartela,eh? Pero, sigo sin saber por que me atas a una cama.

Tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y había pronunciado aquellas palabras de semejante manera, que tuve que pensar un buen rato antes de hablar.

- Me estampaste contra la pared.

- Oh cierto, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero por el amor de Dios desatame. Esto me empieza a incomodar.

-Ahh.. Si.

Desaté con suavidad los finos hilos que rodeaban sus muñecas. Su piel era suave excepto en la zona posterior de las muñecas, había algunas cicatrices. Me detuve a mirarlas, pero se las tapó rapidamente. Entonces lo comprendí. Entendí por que se había sorprendido cuando le conté esa historia. Había intentdo no lo entendía, ¿Por qué con cortes? Podría haberse tomado una píldora letal y haber muerto en el instante. Supongo que preferiría sufrir, morir lentamente.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar. Cogí una de sus muñecs y besé los cortes. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estabamos sumidos en un profundo abrazo, y ninguno quería romperlo.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, hasta aquí por hoy ¿Os ha gustado? Dejarnoslo en los comentarios.<strong>

**Ah y SPAM, MI (no de Andy) otra historia es Code Lyoko 20 por si os gusta Código Lyoko.**

**Rewiews: **

**A Nancyclaudinec y Gatitu aquí teneís la actualización, y si Gatitu las parejas raras molan.**

**Darlett-san: Ya se lo digo ;)**

**Nos Vemos!**


End file.
